


An accident turned to Abuse

by toymonnie



Series: who killed team cordium [14]
Category: RWBY, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), who killed team cordium
Genre: Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toymonnie/pseuds/toymonnie
Summary: Benjamin was doing his cleaning duties late at night but an experiment got rid of the things keeping her alive leading to a mistake to some abuse from his master.
Series: who killed team cordium [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524884
Kudos: 2





	An accident turned to Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> (Important notes about this story: this story takes place in the middle of RWBY volume 6.)

It was late Friday night at the time of 11PM Benjamin was in the hidden room cleaning up the mess-making sure the room was clean as it could be when suddenly the sounds of some medical machines went off. 

Benjamin turned around seeing marks most recent project a blond-haired cat Faunus at this point she was only a quarter of a way transformed she was growling and crying she pulled out her life support her neck was spewing out blood going everywhere like crazy.

Some black and oozing liquid came out of her arms and from tubes, all the devices hooked up into the girl we’re coming out. She had ripped them out as she was crying and screaming, throwing up.

Benjamin quickly ran over and started to try and hook everything back up to the girl, slowly cleaning up the mess he spent the next 10 minutes trying to set things straight. Still, nothing seemed to be working soon enough. The girl was dead, and he gulped, looking afraid and worried. He then sighed, gently cleaning up all the mess.

He put her body into a coffin and then groaned, throwing the coffin on top of a pile of 10 other coffins “master will be so displeased I didn’t mean for this to happen it was not my fault! She did that to herself, oh… He’s been so upset lately, but I must tell him it is the only right thing to do.”

The deer faunus left the room closing the door behind himself he then bumped right into Emerald, and she looked at him confused seeing him looked panic and his clothes a bit messy 

“Oh, hey, their Ben uh, you look a bit under the weather” he looked at her worried and softly gulped, looking away. “Miss Sustrai, I would advise you and Mr. Black stay in your rooms or together for the rest of the night.”

She looked at him, confused, turning her head “uh, what’s happening? and well, I just couldn’t sleep came down to get some coffee.”

Soon enough, Mark came downstairs, smirking and holding his arms out “Ah Emerald, Emerald good to see you out of your room for once now Ben my loyal best and only servent you told me you had something to report?” 

Benjamin was sweating as he looked at Emerald, who quickly backed up. “Well, Ben, what is it I don’t have all day!” Mark stomped his foot up and down angerly. The butler sighed and looked down. “Experiment Number 8 has died. She ripped out all her medical equipment, keeping her alive I tried my best to hook her back up b-bu.”

Mark soon grabbed him and slammed his head against the wall bashing his face into it before throwing him at the door, slitting his own wrists and sent his veins around benjamins neck strangling him as he dragged him back over.

“YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST CALLED ME THAT STUPID CAT WOULD HAVE BEEN STILL ALIVE AND MOST LIKELY BEEN A VERY SUCCESSFUL EXPERIMENT IF IT WEREN’T FOR YOU STUPID FAUNUS GOD ARE ALL YOUR KIND SO USELESS?!” 

Emerald stepped in front of mark, pushing him back. “HEY! Leave him alone he doesn't deserve this. He’s a great guy your just a violent, egotistical asshole,” Benjamin softly coughed, struggling. “Miss Emerald, please go to your room I can handle this just listen to me it will be okay I promise.”

she looked worried for him to mark was about to slash her holding his right arm up “better listen to him, or you’ll get a worse marking then the neck I am sure Salem would understand as long as your alive and fit to serve she wouldn’t care what I did to you.”

She sighed but soon grumbled, pushing him out of the way and went upstairs where mercury was just watching “come on merc, let’s wait upstairs. We’ll go see if he’s okay after the fact” they soon locked themselves in emeralds room.

Mark laughed and cut his veins from benjamins’ neck and threw them away in the trash “always a quick thinker, aren’t you Ben? You always seem to surprise me. That’s the only reason you’re alive. You’ve been apart of this family since we were kids and never stop surprising me. You just saved that girl a scar on her face.

Mark then fixed his robes and walked away from him a few steps before sighing and looking in the mirror softly, groaning in pain and then downing a whole bottle of pain meds groaning gently and rubbing his head.

“I am a forgiving man. I will forgive this one little mistake. Just make sure to keep those kids out of trouble… Clean this mess up and go see them.”

Benjamin got up and cleaned up the blood that was on the floor and his neck he then began to fix the wall “i-i will go fetch you a new faunus as soon as I can sir I promise to thank you for the forgiveness you humble me I love you, sir!”

Mark smirked as he walked back up to his room. “Thank you and trust me, I know… I hope to see that replacement soon don’t disappoint me, Benjamin.”

The deer faunus smiled happily, and after he had talked things out with Emerald and Mercury he went to his own room and cleaned the makeup off his face showing all the bruises and markings, and he softly started to cry gently to himself 

“I-I must be more careful; I do not wish for this to happen again. I should know not to make mistakes like that. What a fool am I?”


End file.
